1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric model vehicles and relates more particularly to tracks for use with electric model vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electric model vehicles (e.g., slot cars and other vehicles) are popular among collectors and hobbyists, with various magazines, social clubs and specialty stores being devoted to the subject. Many electric model vehicle enthusiasts prefer to construct or customize their own track layouts by arranging pre-made sections of track in a desired configuration. These pre-made track sections typically comprise a base of a fixed shape (e.g., straight or curved) having two channels or tracks for engaging an electric model vehicle.
However, users are afforded limited flexibility when it comes to configuring a custom track. Pre-made track sections are typically rigid components with little or no flexibility. Some pre-made track sections are easier to bend into a desired shape, but are difficult to adapt for connection to additional track sections. For example, as a straight section of track is bent along its longitudinal axis (e.g., into a curved shape), the ends of the fixed-length channels are forced to jut out from the ends of the track. In order to connect the bent track section to an additional track section, a user must carefully cut the channels of the bent track section to create an even connection interface. This is a tedious and cumbersome job.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a self-adjusting flexible track for use with electric model vehicles.